dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation:Tri'nagore
A notion: Tri'nagore is behind a lot of the stuff that is happening since the end of the Interregnum, as revenge against Morrolan e'Drien and the Lords of Judgment. As a God who knew much of how the Lords of Judgment kept the Jenoine out, he would have the necessary knowledge to hack the system, and since he was already complicit in allowing the Jenoine partial access to Dragaera, he might well seek the Jenoine out as allies after one of his aspects of deity was removed and the other Gods gave him the boot. Alternatively, he may have been sufficiently weakened (by having a bunch of his worshippers killed, as well as said removal of aspect of deity) that he is now controllable by others, such as the Jenoine or the Serioli, or both, and is therefore more properly referred to as a Demon (sense 3). *The Jenoine incursion against Dzur Mountain might have occurred because Tri'nagore helped them by disclosing its vulnerabilities. *Tri'nagore might have been the one who sent a demon against Morrolan. **Alternatively, Tri'nagore might have BEEN the Demon that fought Morrolan. This would be tricky, since he shouldn't be able to manifest on Dragaera, but this was in the tower room of Castle Black. A scenario that might allow Tri'nagore access to this room could involve Morrolan's Window connecting to one of the planes of existence that Tri'nagore can still manifest on (either by Morrolan's will, or by Tri'nagore's will, or by accident as the Window randomly shifts, or some combination of randomness and purpose), and Tri'nagore being able to extend himself, or perhaps only his influence, through that window - while simultaneously holding it open. *Tri'nagore might have been the one who got the Jenoine their chunk of trellanstone they used to tap the Lesser Sea of Chaos (trellanstone is a "gift of the Gods", right?). *Tri'nagore might have aided the Jenoine in finding, kidnapping and detaining Morrolan and Aliera e'Kieron. The Jenoine generally have no presence on Dragaera and probably needed help to locate and grab someone there. Tri'nagore would have been particularly pleased to point them at Morrolan. In Issola, Vlad Taltos suggests to Verra that it might have been the Serioli who aided the Jenoine, but Vlad didn't know about Tri'nagore, and it might easily have been both. *Tri'nagore might have been the one who returned Loraan's soul to his body (unfortunately for Loraan, in an undead state). This works especially well because Loraan probably had the necromantic knowledge to avoid the Lords of Judgment, and to seek out Tri'nagore. And of course, since Loraan was a sort-of ally with Tri'nagore, he would know that that might be an option that would help keep him out of trouble. Basically, if we don't know how it could happen, an angry god did it. It would certainly fit in with the general pattern in all the books of the consequences of letting your enemies run off and forgetting about them. However, if the Lords of Judgment figure out that it is indeed a rogue god (or demon) who is helping the Jenoine, that would make a fine reason for them to make Vlad Taltos's last contract being to remove all of Tri'nagore's aspects of deity, since Vlad does now have Godslayer. A minor note to the contrary; at the end of Sethra Lavode, Tri'nagore expresses dismay that Kâna and the other conspirators have aided the Jenoine, an act he apparently does not condone. Therefore his voluntarily aiding the Jenoine later (while possibly he might have changed his mind on this out of spite for getting kicked out of the Halls of Judgment) doesn't seem as likely. Current Events It is mentioned at the end of Sethra Lavode that Tri'nagore can still manifest on a different world where he still has some followers. This clue, combined with Tri'nagore's description of having an orange hide, and being depicted as having a tail,Sethra Lavode (p 277) may be a hint that Tri'nagore is actually our 'devil'. A subject Brust tackled in "To Reign in Hell" Category:Speculation